Good Intentions
"Good Intentions" is the sixteenth chapter of The Last Son, Book Three: Changes. Plot In Metropolis, Green Arrow thwarts an armed robbery of a convenience store. Superman arrives and taking care of the last thug. Afterward Green Arrow goes to the rooftop and reacquaint with Superman. Ever since the Justice League had formed, Green Arrow had decided not to join as he prefers on focusing on little threats in contrast to the team facing larger threats; although, the offer is still open to Arrow. He and Superman then depart on their respective patrols. The next day, Professor Xavier receives a call from Lex Luthor, who request him to watch the news. Mystique appears in his office and urgently tells him to come to the living room. He and Mystique finds his faculty and students watching a news interview of Luthor, who reveals that his company had discovered a way in temporarily deactivating the X-Gene; he reassure his audience that his discovery is not to be use as a "cure" to mutants, but only using it as a medicine to helping mutants who are having trouble controlling with their powers that are impairing their lives. The X-Men are shocked by this and are having mixed feelings of a medicine that could disable their powers - Spyke and Rogue are particularly looking forward to this. Xavier resumes his call with Lex and shares some concern about it, in which Lex had specifically called him for this, as being the foremost expert on the X-Gene, to observe Lex's endeavor and willingly to cut the research if it didn't come to pass. Xavier accepts Lex's invitation and gets ready to meet him at his Metropolis headquarters with the X-Men. At the Daily Bugle, J. Jonah Jameson assigns Clark Kent and Chloe Sullivan to interview Lex about his project. Despite their boss' hurried assignment, Jameson had already made arrangements for their flight to Metropolis and attending Lex's gala. Meanwhile, Lex's news had reached Sebastian Shaw. He contacts Emma Frost to have her and the Hellions to pay Lex "a visit." Frost, however, is rather reluctant to get involved. But, in response, Shaw decide to send the "Black Queen" on this mission, which Emma immediately renege her decision. Despite Frost's decision, Shaw still intend in sending the Black Queen along much to Frost's displeasure. The Blackbird lands at LexCorp HQ and the X-Men are greeted by Victor Stone. Victor reveals to them that he is tagging along with Oliver Queen, who is also on Lex's project to act as Lex's ethics consultant. Quotes Selene: I know of you. You're the one spoken of in Adler's prophecy. Superman: So everyone tells me. Selene: For countless years, the darkness has always loomed in the future. In all of my visions, it has always been the same…until you. There is a light about you, Kryptonian; one that drives the darkness back. After your arrival, the darkness of my visions no longer holds absolute sway; I can see why, now. (furious) I have never been more revolted in my LIFE! Continuity *First appearance of Selene. Background information *The opening of the story is similar to the Justice League Unlimited episode "Initiation". Category:Last Son, Book Three chapters